That’s A Promise
by hachoo
Summary: A sea nymph traps our two favourite brothers in a small room with no way out. Oh, did I mention the water that’s pouring into the room? Oneshot.


A/N- Short little one shot. Plot bunnies kept nagging till I finally wrote it down. Please review!

**That's A Promise**

"Dean!" Sam shouted as the water began spilling into the room.

"Yeah, I noticed!" Dean shot back.

It was meant to be an easy hunt. A quick salt and burn, nothing more. But instead, the Winchester's found themselves caught up with a dangerous sea-nymph who was not happy with them interfering with her plans. She lured the two into a small room under an old house, and had then trapped them in there. For the past few hours, they had been able to do nothing but wait and see what she had planned for them. As the water came spilling into the room from a small gap in the wall, they started to guess their fate.

"Dean! What do we do?" Sam started to panic at the amount of water rushing in.

"I dunno! What about if we kick in the wall?"

"What? Won't that let more water in?"

"Sammy, I don't think it's going to make a difference. Either way, that water's coming in. Best chance we have is to risk letting it in faster and see is there's a way out."

Sam looked at Dean for a moment, hearing the desperation in his voice. Who would have thought that after everything they had been through, they would end up drowning?

"Okay," Sam yelled over the sound of rushing water. "Let's do it."

The two positioned themselves as close as they could to the wall. The water was now past their knees, and still rising. Sam shot a look at Dean, who was staring determinedly at the wall.

"Dean!"

"What?"

"I just want to say-"

"Tell me later."

Sam looked at Dean, who stared resolutely back. It was then that Sam understood Dean's meaning. 'Tell me later' wasn't a dismissal, it was a pledge that Sam _would_ be able to tell Dean after. Sam shot a small smile at Dean.

"That's a promise." He replied. With that, they both slammed into the wall, which shattered under their combined weight, and fell apart. Letting in all the water.

Sam couldn't remember much of what happened next. He remembered the weight of the water pressing down on him, refusing to lift up. He remembered furiously struggling, trying to find the surface, but how can you tell which way is up when you're underwater? Eventually, he did find air, and he inhaled it in, giving life back to his burning lungs. He could distinctly hear the water reducing, its force diminishing. Sam started thrashing about before realising that he was lying on ground. Soil, to be exact. He struggled to sit up, but before he could, his body was reminded of the water it had taken in, and was now trying to expel. Choking, Sam rolled onto his side, coughing up water. His breathing turned to wheezing as he struggled to breathe. Eventually, his breathing returned to normal.

Sam struggled to his feet, taking in his surroundings. He was sitting beside a river, the sun struggling to be seen behind a mass of clouds. To his right there was a small hill, and protruding from the hill was a large hole that led somewhere. Sam realised that the hole was how he had got here, wherever 'here' was. Then he realised something was missing.

"Dean!"

Maybe shouting hadn't been such a good idea. Holding his still-sore throat, Sam began to walk around, searching for brother. His clothes were dripping wet, and his feet squelched every step he took.

"Dean?"

After a few minutes, Sam spotted a figure lying on the ground a few feet away from him. Stumbling, Sam ran towards the figure. Even from here he could recognise Dean's figure. As he reached Dean, he saw that his eyes were still closed, and even worse; he wasn't breathing.

"Dean!"

Sam squatted next to Dean and felt for a pulse. It fluttered faintly against Sam's skin. Dean felt cold and wet, his hair stuck to his head and his clothes clinging to his body, which was not moving. At all. Sam shook him in an attempt to wake him up, but to no avail.

"Compressions," Sam muttered. He began to do CPR, pressing Dean's chest 5 times before breathing air into him. After the fourth try, Dean started coughing, choking. Sam rolled Dean onto his side to help him expel the unwanted water. Dean finally looked up at Sam, gripping his jacket.

"Sammy, you alright?" he asked in a hoarse voice. Sam couldn't help but smile at the normality of this conversation, and at that moment realised just how afraid he had been that Dean wouldn't wake up.

"I'm fine Dean," he said quietly. The two struggled to stand, Sam supporting Dean until he could get his balance.

"Where are we?" Dean asked once he was standing on his own two feet.

"I have no idea, but I do know how we go here," Sam replied, leading Dean to the tunnel he had discovered.

"We came through that?"

"Looks like it."

"Okay, so, how do we get back?"

"No clue." Sam said heavily. A silence filled the air until:

"What I want to know is why did she let us go?" Sam asked.

"Who, the nymph?"

"Yeah."

Dean looked stumped for a minute, then shrugged.

"I have no idea, but I'm glad she did."

"Yeah, so am I. But what do we do now?" Dean looked at Sam.

"Well, we figure out where the hell we are, then we find a way to get back to the motel, then we figure out some sort of incantation to get rid of the nymph, and then- then we haul ass out of here." Dean ended with a grin. Sam groaned.

"I hate to-do-lists."

Dean just kept grinning.

"Come on, Sammy. Let's get the hell out of here."

Dean turned and started walking in a random direction. Sam stared after him.

"But we don't even know where we are! What's your plan for getting out of here?"

Dean turned back to face Sam.

"Well, there have to be people near by. As long as they're not the big bad wolf, we should be alright." With that, he turned around and continued walking.

"Coming, Sammy?" he called over his shoulder.

Sam let out an exasperated sigh as he started to follow Dean, but he couldn't control the smile on his face. No matter how much he complained, Sam would always be glad that Dean was around. As he squelched along, Sam decided he was glad that he didn't have to say his final words to Dean just yet, because what do you say to the person who has looked after you your whole life? What do you say to the person you would trust with your life? What do you say to the person you love more than anyone in the world?

What do you say to your brother?


End file.
